Apocalypse
by thatwritersdream
Summary: No one thought that Morganville could ever be a safe haven, that is until now. Morganville is one of the only safe havens in the world. A virus has infected humanity, causing an out break of the living dead. Of course, Morganville and it's residents are safe. One problem, they need to find a cure, and Claire Danvers is located in the world of the living dead. Either dead or alive.


**So this is a new story about zombies with Morganville. Cool right? I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One: Virus

Everything indeed was changing fast, the course of humanity certainly was. That was for certain on the television screen of the Glass House- were a scene that could be taken right out Shane's zombie video games, was becoming a reality. Guns were going off, yelling with the mixtures of screaming and crying could be hurt, and worst of all- death was being seen live. On the screen, the news reporter was panicking out words, before her green eyes widen is horror as the camera guy yelled out, dropping the camera. The woman could still be seen, but she was paralyzed and that was her first mistake.

"Oh god!" Eve gasped out, hands over her mouth horrified just as Shane muttered out, "Jesus Christ."

Both watched disgusted as the news woman was attacked from behind, a man who was all bloody had lunched himself at her, biting deeply into her shoulder. She was a goner. The whole situation seemed surreal, as if a huge nightmare and honestly- Eve just wished it would stop, but she'd seen to many movies to know that wouldn't happen.

"Michael, do you think Amelie knows of this?" Shane questioned, glancing over at the blond haired vampire, who was intensely watching the screen. His eyebrow was furrowed, scrunched up in worry. Worry that Eve noticed.

"Michael." Eve mutters lowly, placing a hand on her husband's arm, snapping him out of his concentration.

"Huh?" Michael dumbfound, asked.

Eve raised her eyebrow now, "What has you so deep in thought?"

Michael looked over at Eve and Michael, because ever since this appeared on the TV, only one person had been on his mind, the worry eating away at him. Sure, they had a fall out a few years back, causing her to leave before they could talk it out once everyone was calm, like they had with Shane, but they hadn't even moved a muscle to stop her when she set foot past the boarder.

"Claire, she's out there in all that chaos." Michael mutters, making both Eve and Shane go still. Neither had even thought about her.

"She's probably dead Michael." Shane says. "Claire can't shoot, and this is all going so fast-"

"_How can you say that_?" Eve hissed at Shane, whirling around to glare at him. "There is a chance she is alive out there! Claire is smart enough to know how to react."

"Vampires where hard for her to accept, because it is un-logical. Zombies are un-logical-."

Eve cut Shane off by laughing in complete hysteria. She could not believe her ears, she honestly believed he would be past this but apparently he isn't. Of course not, Shane Collins is a stubborn and idiotically stupid if that even made sense.

"I thought you moved past that Shane, me and Michael have." Eve says, "She's are friend-"

"_Was_ your friend just like she _was_ the love of my life." Shane snapped. "We broke up for obvious reasons, more that you and Michael will ever understand with your happy fairytale love life. News flash, we all don't get those."

Michael clenched his fist before standing up, "Listen to yourself man, Claire could be dead or fighting for her life and you don't even give two fucks. You are right, whatever happened between you two is between you two- but are you willing to just accept the fact that Claire could be dead- or worse, one of them?"

Shane, pissed off- stood up, "You know what man, can't you just except the fact that _I don't fucking care?_ " Shane strides towards the stairs. "Might want to go talk to Amelie and talk to her about the outside world that is falling apart."

Eve watched Shane go up the steps until he was about half way up, she spoke, "YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE SHANE COLLINS! ONE STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Eve." Michael warns, but Shane stops for a second before he glances at her.

"No, she's right- just forgot to add pathetic." Shane shrugs, continuing up the steps.

_**Boston**_

"You sure about this Danvers?" Jacob Cruz asks the twenty three year old genius, holding a revolver in his hands.

"Couldn't be more positive Cruz." Claire says, rising her pistol up before she glanced back at Elizabeth. "Liz, how about you? "

"I am not ready to die." Elizabeth huffs out. "So yeah. I am ready to go."

"How about you Simon? Ivan? Jordan?" Claire asks the two other males and female, getting a untied sync of "yes".

Claire nods briefly to their little makeshift group of survivors. The school had been infect less than three hours ago, but to them- it only felt like five. Each little detail etched into their minds forever.

_Flashback_

_Claire sat in her physics lecture listening to the professor drone on and on about light wave and sound waves, about how they were different and explaining some similarities in the two, as if there were actually any similarities. Looking to her right, at her lab partner, she watched as Jake looked at her, giving her a goofy smile that that made her heart flutter._

_A year after the Daylighter's incident, Claire had a fall out with her so call friends and fiancée, who was now her ex-fiancée. Shane and Claire had a pretty heated argument about Monica being in his room alone, and him claiming she'd walked into the house herself. Claire didn't believe him for obvious reasons, seeing as his shirt was open and red lip stick stains were trailed down his neck. Sure their sex life wasn't all that great- but she believe he loved her, until he once again accused her of being with Myrnin. She claimed him and Jess had been getting along and Myrnin like the female vampire. Then he did the unthinkable, out of anger- he threw a lamp at her. It missed but that drawled the line for Claire. It didn't help that Eve questioned her about it, continuing into a heated argument about how Claire was this book of secrets and Michael siding with his wife. She left then to finish college in MIT, with Amelie's permission, only to meet Jake and actually see a future for herself._

_After staring at Jake for five minutes, a loud crash irrupted from the hallway, followed by screaming and yelling and strangely, growling. Within seconds, the classroom's door was flung open with a person convulsing into something unhuman, something hellish. Claire's eyes widen, and she didn't hesitate to act- ignoring the aching feeling of remorse as she grabbed Jake's hand._

"_We need to find Elizabeth, Simon, Ivan and Jordan!" Claire hurriedly rushed out, grabbing the stake in her backpack, ignoring Jacob's questioning look, just receiving a shrug from the young woman. She was still prone to Morganville survival instincts she wished to forget but sadly they had stayed with her._

_Claire waved past the crowding students, who crowded around their fallen classmate, and Claire counted down as she got closer. Three, two, one, and right then, the fallen student leapt up, eyes glazed a sickening bloodshot red, snarling at the students. Right as it lunged at the female student, Sara, Claire pushed her away, driving the stake into the skull of the living dead. Stakes were more useful than just killing vampires._

"_First tip if you seen the movies, kill first-question later." Claire mutters, stepping over the dead corpse, recollecting her stake, glancing over at Jake to see if he was fallowing. He was._

_The MIT hallways were crowded with panicking people; people who Claire knew were most likely to die. It was sad really, but right now her main focus was to find her friends, to make sure they survived. That was her first priority. _

"_Claire, do you know what is going on?" Jake asks, catching up to her._

_Claire debated whether to tell or not, but she couldn't lie- not now. So she nodded her head._

"_I'll tell you after we find everyone else." Claire says. Grabbing Jake's hand when growling and snarls became distant. "We need to hurry."_

_They found Ivan and Simon in the medical classroom, who said that Elizabeth and Jordan went to the restroom. Apparently they left right when this chaos began._

_Quickly, Claire weapons them up, giving them sharp objects from scissors to fallen pocket knives. Swiftly, making their way into the girl's restroom, where Elizabeth and Jordan had locked the doors. Smart girls. Though the door wasn't a strong metal, it would give out if it takes enough damage._

"_Jordan, Elizabeth- it's Claire. Open the door." Claire says, knocking on the door while listening to the snapping of the lock. The door slowly opening, Elizabeth peeking behind Claire. Going to enter, Claire dragged the three men in after her. "Lock it."_

"_Bossy aren't we?" Jordan teases, receiving a serious look from Claire._

"_Do you want to die?" Claire asks, locking the door herself._

_Jordan got serious as well, "No." She mutters. "What the hell it going on out there?"_

"_End of all humanity." Claire says, eyes flickering to see each of their faces. All bearing the same curious disbelieving faces._

_They all looked at her as if she were crazy, but that wasn't the case because Claire has survived other difficult situations but none like this. This was actual life and death, one that was created by humans-not vampires. It was either you fight to live or die trying._

"_And you know all of this how?" Ivan asks, disbelieving Claire's words._

_Claire sighs while unlocking the door, the feeling of dread washing over her. "Because I was the one who made the virus instructions, and someone has betrayed the government." Claire ignores their surprised faces. "Now let's go if you want a chance to survive."_

**Authors Note**

**So yeah, this is it you guys, the first chapter of Apotcylpse. I hope you liked it, please review . Yeah, that's about it.**


End file.
